Talk:Fight to the Death!/@comment-24548839-20150222033924/@comment-99.236.50.147-20150222064506
BWAHAHAHA K LET'S DO THIS So I'm gonna see this as a Schoology Elemental VS a Wiki Elemental, both enchanted with the power of Paneuva. (SIde note: If I find out a way to change the name of a wikia I might change it to "Paneuva, the Story of Eglantis.") So like, I guess I'm seeing two humanoid figures made of pure energy. Schoology is a light blue, Wiki is a dark blue. Both of these beings seem to shift as they move in a smilar manner to Shadowalkers. They both have a whirlwind made of text flying around them - This is mainly a defensive mechanism in order to help deflect (normal) ranged attacks/. The Schoology Essence is shifting, except for its head - The WIse One's head looks on. It goes by the outdated information - It saw Lich of the SKies as the most powerful being besides Teo. Kindred never existed, and Painting's appearence was totally unknown. Schnyauzer was imprisoned in Marstrayal by the Mice, not by Kindred. THere wasn't even a second multiverse! The WIki Elemental is similar, but darker colored, and its head is covered - The hood of Jonathan. As The WIse One used to be the symbol of Eglantis, not Jonathan. They will be VERY close in power, but the edge will come to two things: The abilities of their characters (Wise One and Jonathan) and, more importantly, the abilities of their respective websites. So: -Both are about 10 feet high -Both are considered Elementals. As a subtype, they are Word Elementals. They both draw power from reality itself (eglantis) as well as their respective websites. -They are intelligent, but their intelligence is wasted on pointless stories (Matt) and random knowledge (Pete) used at random and awkward times (Sailik) and is usually said in a derpy manner. (Bev) -Battlefield: A battlefield made of ASKII code. THis si so that they can both use text and attack each other with it. They both receive an equal advantage - The battlefield is neutral. Characters: Schoology - The Wise One The Wise One is OP as fuck. I rarely mention he's about as powerful as Darktew. Some of his abilities include his catlike reflexes and dexterity, unrivalled healing abilities, ability to draw power from the fuzz of his environment, raw power in all classes as a god, claws, and pretty much anything else you could imagine the Wise One doing. However, this is simply an avatar of his power; it's heavily nerfed. But still, even a taste of the Wise One's power is very powerful. It also has random abilities present in Eglantis from that time - This includes power from a number of Sugar Bowls higher than 42, (Outdated) The power of ZombieHunters as a class (Outdated) and Worms' psionic power (SUPER OUTDATED) Intimidation advantage? Schoology Elemental is unaffected. However, it might overestimate Jonathan; WHen Jonathan was first introduced, he was stealing from gods n shit. He's been nerfed to the point wherehe doesn't have that kind of skill until the Sunset Eclipse - If he's lucky. The Wise One may invest much more energy thaqn what's needed into self healing, not putting enough into actually doing damage to the WIki Elemental. Wiki - Jonathan Jonathan is also pretty broken XD I'll treat him how he is in a few years after his initial creation, at the higher-end (But not highest) point when he's sparking revolutions. As a Ninja/Assassin/Monk (For starters... Being a son of a god kinda means he has everything XD) not to mention increased physical ability as a child of a god and being a robot, he's got pretty damn high dexterity. His armor class is insane; first, you have to actually reach ''him, and he moves fast. THen you need to swing and hope he doesn't dodge. If he doesn't dodge, he'll probably just block it, or deflect it using either magic or just ninja martial arts skills. THat's assuming he hasn't already thrown some ranged (Or melee .-.) weapon already and knocked you out cold. Once you hit him, it probably didn't have much force. Not enough to puncture his thick leather robes, completely bulletproof and also minorly magically enchanted. Then of course, you need to get through his mettallic skin, flesh and bone. I won't even go into his physical battling capabilities; let's just say he's like Leonidas slow-mo battling in 300, but they're all oming at him, from different directiosn, and the speed increases or decreases as he fights them off with lethal weapons, awe-inspiring physical blows, and the occasional spell, all while seeming to leap through the air and strike in a manner that defies physics. Of course, this isn't Jonathan. However, it does have some of this ninja power, quick-thinking and so many other advantages... Pretty much all of which are beaten by the God of Life, however. And this isn't The Wise One VS Jonathan. (Feel free to ask that in a separate one though!) Intimidation advantage: The Eglantis WIki fears nobody. While the Schoology page chickened out when confronted and shut down for months, the WIki will NEVER submit to any enemy forces! They both have basic and advanced spells. Schoology has the 8 Elements, whereas Wiki has the 5 colors of mana. Schoology has more spells therefore, but has less actual mana - This is the cost of not having legit elements. (Darkness isn't even a thing! It's the absense of light!) Wiki has less spells, but a higher magical power wioth which to use them. Now, the websites. Wiki has the upper hand here. While Schoology had a more simple usage, it was also far more limited. In combat, this means it has few attacks, and despite the fact that they're powerful, they're also pretty predictable. Wiki on the other hand has many more tricks. Some of them may seem a detriment though, but they are simply deceptions. It has amazing potential. ''It can angle its text to dodge attacks 'OR CAST GROWTH SPELLS TO SMASH FACES.' Schoology will be missed for old times' sake, but in the end, WIki is superior in potential, organization and overall professionalness. HAIL EGLANTIS! Schoology is a tough fight, and their battle, both of them ninja-ing across the text-based battlefield, but in the end, Wiki's versatility and potential overcomes Schoology's clunkiness and simplicity. The winner is the Essence of the Eglantis Wiki.